


You're my everything

by tigragrece



Series: AU Singer/Actor with special events [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor!Geno, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Declaration of Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Social Networking, no more secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno was one actor, where his movie have the posibility to be at the Academy Awards, during the filming of the movie, he meet Sid after have see a game of the team of Sid. They become friends and after more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of fanfic after doing Something New and i wanted to do something for the Academy Awards.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid & Geno have met each other when Geno was filming in Pittsburgh for his film, and that he began to be at some games of the teams, they have talked after one game and little by little they become friends where after they start dating but their relationship remains secret because Geno is an actor who has a chance of being nominated for an Academy Award and Sid does not want to do something at this time because to his career in hockey.

But rumors about their relationship about them begun to do on the surface, the PR of Pens and the agent of Geno have released a statement where the message was "they are very good friends, and even best friends, and also neither confirm nor deny'. "Although many times there were pictures of Sid & Geno together because Geno post a lot of pictures and he do the comments "Have a good evening with Sid and his teammates. #heisthebest"

They also live together for one day where after an absence of Geno to do promos for the film and Sid was a little sad. Although they communicated by texts and Skype. But it was not the same because he wasn't with him, there were no objects that recall the fact that they lived together. Geno quickly accepted the proposal to Sid, when he was back because he did not want to leave Sid and he always wanted to be with him. Geno had confessed to him that he had with him a jersey of Sid which allows him to always think of him, Sid also confessed that he also occasionally wore a shirt that Geno wear.

Geno was nominated for the Academy Awards of the best actor for his role in the movie, he did not want to go alone and Sid had no game so he said "I want you to come with me to the Academy Awards, I know you don't have a game and I wish you were with me for that day, I need you by my side, and I want to show everyone that I'm also with you officially and that I am happy with you "

For a lot of journalists, Geno was a mystery as Sid for their romantic life. Many times they said that Geno was with someone when it was just his agent or someone with whom he worked, Sid kept his secret life. But for the case of Geno, he was beginning to get tired of journalists, and he saw that Sid was jealous even if he knows that Geno will not leave. Many times Geno has been clear that he wanted to be with him. In fact Geno had also planned to ask Sid to be married with him before going to the Academy Awards.

Sid agreed to go with Geno at the Academy Awards because he knew that it was important for Geno, and then he wanted to support him.

The same day of the Academy Awards, before going to the Kodak Theater, Sid and Geno was in their hotel room to prepare when Geno told Sid "Before we left, I want to tell you something"

"What happen, G?"

"You're the most important person in my eyes, since we're together, you makes me happy to be with you, to be able to support you. And I don't want to hide anymore from being with you, I know it can change many things with my country, and then you for your career, but I love you so much and I do not want to be separated from you and I want to live the rest of my life with you "Geno put one leg on the floor and then said "Sid, will you marry me?"

"Geno, yes of course I do, " and they kissed "you also make me happy, you changed my life, I've always thought that love and everything should wait until the end of my career, but since I'm with you, I don't want to wait because you mean so much to me "

When they arrived on the red carpet, they took their hands where they were linked and took the pictures together, they were really in love and happy.

In some interview before the ceremony Geno says "I'm here with my date that I'm happy that he is here with me today, it is the person who makes me happier " When they looked at each other they were smiling.

The ceremony was very well then the film where Geno has played had some prizes, then happens the decision for the award of the best actor, Geno began to stress, Sid took his hand and said, "Even if you do not win, I know am pleased to be with you and you remain my winner "

"Sid"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And the announcement was made "And the winner for the best actor is Evgeni Malkin"

He took Sid in his arms and they kissed. Then goes to the stage, Sid was filled with emotion and happy that Geno had won.

"I would like to say thank you at everyone, you have believed in me even if I'm Russian. The movie was a great experience and I will never forget that. I would like to say that it's also the work of the crew and everyone who worked on the movie who have helped me and trust in me. And I would like to dedicate my award to my lover and future husband Sid, because without him I'm nothing. I'm so proud to share my life with him. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, and share my life with him forever. He is my everything"

In the evening after the academy awards, Sid speaks where he said "I'm really happy for Geno, it's so worth because the film was important for him and quite challenging and this award proves that his work has been rewarded." Several times they kissed where some photos have made appearances on the internet, their relationship is official now, and they don't hide it, Geno posted a picture with their hands and their engagement ring where he has put as comment "can't wait to be married to him, he said yes to my proposal" and even Geno post some pictures after games where he put " best boyfriend and best lover and soon best husband "While they were both smiling.

Shortly before the wedding Sid did an interview where he said "Geno is really fantastic, he fills me with happiness, and I'm so happy to share my life with him. For me he is not just one actor, but he is Geno, he is my everything"

They married after the season of Sid in Canada with family of both sides, the team of Sid and friends of Geno.

**END**


End file.
